Numbers
by Cheshire
Summary: A SatSub romance speckled with SeiSub and KamSub. Takes place during the manga. UNFINISHED


# Numbers

### Addition:

*No, Beast, I don't like Yuuto like that!* Satsuki silently fumed as the great construct beeped and whined. *He just offered to take me out for ice cream [1], and I accepted. You don't have to be so jealous!* The young Angel disconnected from the computer after a few more words of complaint from both, and jumped down lightly. 

Walking down the hall and passing through the door, she ignored Kanoe coming the other way. "Going out, Satsuki? What is it, do you need another component for the Beast?" the Dreamgazer asked, then soon huffed off as the young girl continued to ignore her.

Stepping out onto the crowded street, filled with workers going home after a long day at the office, she felt a strange pulling at her very being. Face still blank, although eyes showing slight disconcertion, she turned away from her original destination and began on her way to another.

'Where am I going?' 

* * *

"No, Kamui, I'm just going out, I'm not going to get myself killed, if I can help it." Sumeragi Subaru refrained from shaking his head in a distraught gesture as the other Seal continued to plead him to stay within the confines of Clamp Campus. 'I realize that I've done some reckless things, lately, but how can he think I'm that self destructive?' The omnyouji ignored the voice at the back of his head telling him he _was_ that self destructive, and Kamui _was_ right to worry.

Walking away as Sorata came out and momentarily distracted the purple eyed boy he fought back any sense of guilt he had at sneaking away from a person who was the closest thing to a friend he had allowed himself in years. "Going out, Sumeragi-san?" Arashi asked as the older Ten no Ryu walked past. "Just be careful, especially if you run into any of the Dragons of Earth." It was left unsaid that he was probably the only one of the, besides Kamui if the boy ever got his act together, that could defend himself against most of the Chi no Ryu. But the priestess could say no more, and could only watch as the dark haired man walked away.

Looking around as he walked through the gates of Clamp Campus the Sumeragi fought to keep a frown off his face, wondering why in the world he had such a strong urge to go out. He began walking at a steady yet speedy pace towards a section of the city he had not entered in months, mind screaming at him to stop.

'Where am I going?'

< FONT FACE="SYMBOL">Apok ` aluyh . [2] The closest a Tokyo techno-rave has ever gotten to posh. The scene was hot, sweaty, and loud. Just what one needs to get their mind off of their troubles. The rave in itself was remarkable for many reasons: it was one of the largest of its kind, the people inside almost all knew what was really behind the disasters that had been shaking the city (or at least could guess), it was still going on despite the disasters, and it's the only place currently in the world where an Angel and a Seal have gone, gotten drunk, and completely ignored each other.

"Hey, wanna dance?" the man next to Subaru asked, obviously taken with the emerald-eyed ying-yang master.

"No, thank you," he answered politely, not bothering to look up from the laptop screen that one of the ravers were working on. 

As numbers and letters whizzed by, the Sumeragi found himself reminded of a time, not too long ago, when his grandmother had decided he needed to 'completely master computer technology' if he was to ever get around in the world. A few phone calls to some of her many acquaintances had gotten him a few very good (although maybe not quite Elite) hackers to learn from. He suspected it was just Lady Sumeragi's way of making him take his mind off of his ever-present sense of guilt, sadness, and betrayal. It had worked quite well at the time, what with being more challenging than any of the non-magic related things he had done in years.

"What are you doing here?" And suddenly the rave lost one of those little things that made it so special. 

"Chi no Ryu," Subaru spoke without turning, not finding it necessary. "I guess it's obvious what you're doing here....Or maybe not. Aren't you supposed to despise people?" he asked coldly, sparing her a glance as she sat down on the couch next to him. 

"I do hate people, but that doesn't mean I don't need to have contacts within this society. But that still doesn't answer my question," her voice was as frigid as his, but maybe a little more angry, where his seemed reserved to his fate.

"Can't a Ten no Ryu know how to use a computer, Harbinger?" There was a gasp and he turned his attention back to the screen, eyes widening slightly as he realized what was happening. The girl who had only moments ago been typing away now seemed paralyzed with shock, or maybe fear. "Move." Pulling the laptop towards him his fingers moved as a blur over the keyboard as some of his magical essence bubbled up inside to help. 

"Stupid move, girl," Satsuki supplied to the slightly older hacker before her. "Anyone would have known better than to pull that." 'What's the Seal doing? If he knows anything at all about hacking than he knows that that new Watchdog technology is impossible to get off one's tail.'

"There, but I suggest you start off smaller if you're going to make so many mistakes," green eyes flashed as his cool voice washed over the small sitting area, causing eyes to bulge out of sockets and mouths to drop open.

"I had heard the Sumeragies were very conscientious when it comes to technology, but my data said nothing about you having these types of skills." The young genius was just as amazed as the rest of the witnesses, but did an exemplary job at hiding it.

Subaru gifted her with a shrug, settling back down into his seat, sinking into the plush, if slightly worn, black cushions. He had not been expecting to even touch a computer today, had not so much as given one a second glance since he came back to Tokyo to be a Dragon of Heaven, and he felt like kicking himself for letting the computer-minded Angel see that. 

'What was I thinking? I admit, a raid of this place would not be especially pleasant, but it wasn't worth revealing more information to someone who already has enough. But when I saw what was happening, the same feeling that drew me here washed over me, and I didn't even notice what I was doing until I was done.'

'That was magnificent. I never thought I'd meet a Homo-sapien so good with computers, he almost spoke to it, although not quite. Maybe if he didn't work so hard to cut himself off from everything-everything except the Sakurazukamori, apparently-he would be a match for me. Or would be if I didn't have Beast to aid me.' 

"You want to get something to eat?"

* * *

Notes:

[1] Er, I know plenty of other people have noticed the Chi no Ryu's preference for ice cream....So, I just had to add that in, no?

[2] If you're mailserver doesn't support HTML, or something's up with your browser, those letters are Alpha pi omega kappa 'alpha lambda upsilon psi eta. Know what it means? It's not that hard...if you know Greek, or the equivalent for the letters....


End file.
